


Algo más

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Crowley, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, pov angel hannah, pov demon dean, season 10, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean están de regreso en el bunker y mientras tanto ¿en que piensan  los que voluntaria e involuntariamente estan involucrados en sus vidas? Es el turno de Castiel de expresar lo que piensa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentir es el problema

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! este es un fic para mi queridisima Mara, (le debía el regalo de cumpleaños y de que aprobó una materia muy difícil....) esta basado en soul survivor ( de nuevo ) y es una serie de pov´s , de lo que ocurre una vez que Sam se lleva a Dean al bunker que si bien no tienen relación entre si, todos ocurren en el mismo periodo de tiempo mientras Sam intenta regresar a Dean a la normalidad (contiene muchos spoilers creo yo??) por si no van al corriente con la serie (tomen sus precauciones ) recuerden que estos son mis desvarios es decir lo que MI cabeza loca piensa y cree, sin animo de incomodar a nadie , muchas gracias por leer y comentar!!

_Algo más ...._

 

(Crowley)

 

Sentir es el problema

 

El infierno.... lúgubre, con un cause, con un efecto, con su dinámica llena de reglas y estructura , donde esperar es la mejor de las opciones, donde las necesidades humanas encuentran sus consecuencias y es aquí en medio de todos los asuntos , las condenas, las culpas y sentencias que me encuentro divagando otra vez, de nuevo aquellas cosas que carcomen algún sitio en mi y me hacen pensar, no, no es pensar .... es algo peor que pensar, pensar es tener coherencia en lo que hacemos, sentir es una idiotez, sentir es aquello que les hace falta a todas esas almas que vienen a parar aquí, porque si realmente sintieran algo, no estarían llenos de necesidades de poder, de sexo, de éxito, de traición y de muerte

Si realmente sintieran, estarían aquí por las razones correctas, si realmente sintieran serian como los inútiles del alce y la ardilla , que sin siquiera detenerse un momento se lanzan al vacío con tal de regresarle al otro la humanidad, eso es insano, compulsivo y cualquiera que este de este lado del camino sabe que es la manera perfecta de acabar con esos dos

  
Pero es demasiada la intensidad que tienen esos dos que ni incluso muertos dejan de ser un obstáculo para cualquiera y es aquí donde me da lastima la muerte con semejantes problemas que ha tenido que pasar por culpa de aquel par de idiotas

Y es aquí donde me muerdo la lengua, que se joda muerte que al fin y al cabo decidió estar en ese negocio tan estúpido que no deja nada mas que descomposición y se rige por el factor sorpresa y el trato igualitario, en eso no hay futuro y se lo dije pero el muy....arrogante me miró casi pretendiendo llevarse mi traje

  
Antes ha pasado algo que no me esperaba un sirviente se incineró y hablo de principios y lealtad , que no me vengan con el cuento , ¿principios?.... En el negocio hay principios esa es la regla fundamental, nos ofrecen las almas, les damos lo que quieren, gozan momentáneamente y vienen a parar aquí, mientras tanto los demonios hacen lo que deben, matar y todo lo demás, esa es nuestra estructura y nuestra causa-efecto

  
¿Ahora vienen a decirme que no ? que no están conformes con lo que yo hago ¿Pero que se creen ? ¿Humanos formando un sindicato ?, me reclaman por haberme ido con la ardi... el jodido -todo poderoso soy muy sexy que lo hago en tu cama Dean Winchester ¿Y?

  
Que me culpen si quieren, en tanto no descubran que en conjunto tal vez y solo tal vez pueden acabar conmigo, no le veo el caso a hacer tanto escándalo del asunto, que todo era simplemente parte de un plan mayor, que hubiera salido perfecto de no ser exactamente por la estúpida ardilla o Los demonios solo quieren divertirse,soy el señor karaoke,sexo y futbolito 24 por 7-, es que todo iba bien, ¿Para que hacer el cuento mas largo ? Si llevo horas enumerando los atributos de este reino de almas oscuras en donde no hay mas que todos los pecados capitales danzando y pagando culpas hasta el fin de los tiempos , solo para evitar que Dean Winchester regrese de nuevo a mis pensamientos, el tipo es un verdadero dolor de... _todo_

  
El es malo para el negocio en cualquier sentido, cuando estaba de residente con lugar en el penthouse del infierno fue por lo menos el peor de todos para ser torturado, hubo que hacer un sin fin de cosas porque aún cuando pasara por mucho dolor y angustia al final siempre tenia a su hermano en la mente y se decía a si mismo que todo por lo que estaba pasando valía la pena porque el alce estaba con vida en algún lugar muy lejos de ahí

  
Y mejor no menciono su experiencia como demonio, si a eso se le puede decir así, porque aún con todo, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, el tenia en la mente a su hermano y tenia cierto deje de camaradería y complicidad conmigo y era como si.... estuviera recreando su antigua vida con mi persona , de verdad que no logro entender como el alce no entra en combustión espontanea teniendo a aquel patán-lo hago con todas porque puedo, soy todo ojos negros,cerveza,billar y lo mejor a elegir en un bar de mala muerte- jódanse maldición , ojalá nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que Dean Winchester podía ser un buen compañero para el infierno, para mi....

 

Dean Winchester es un bueno para nada, no se respeta, te deja hablar, te entiende,te hace espabilar, te hace pensar que el es inferior porque el se siente inferior y por todos los malditos diablos que viven en el infierno Dean Winchester te hace sentir

  
Ya lo dije, sentir, ¡maldita suerte!, tanto tiempo luchando en contra de estas cosas peores que toda la podredumbre infernal, sentimientos, maldito sea el alce por haberme puesto en esta situación, de verdad que no entiendo como esos estúpidos tienen problemas entre si.... o quizás tienen la mar de los problemas por ser tan imbéciles y amarse y sentirse de manera distinta porque la ardilla se mata por el alce, el alce se mata por la ardilla pero son tan fatalistas los dos y es demasiado que terminan ambos por hacer daños irreparables entre ellos

  
¿Y yo por que pienso en ellos ? Cuando puedo estar carcomiendome en mi propia pena, los sentimientos del alce, la hermandad de la ardilla, lo que tuve y ya no es, lo que de manera planeada construí para la ardilla y al final... resulta que la compañía de Dean valía algo la pena y me estoy hundiendo en cosas que no debo.... y no hay nada peor que sentir, porque sentir te hace querer algo más, que nada tiene que ver con las cosas que habitan en el infierno ni en el cielo  


 

Nota: El próximo es Castiel...

 

 


	2. Motivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo actualizado, esta vez es el turno de Cas de expresar su opinion sobre lo que esta sucediendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! este es un fic para mi queridisima Mara, (le debía el regalo de cumpleaños y de que aprobó una materia muy difícil....) esta basado en soul survivor ( de nuevo ) y es una serie de pov´s , de lo que ocurre una vez que Sam se lleva a Dean al bunker que si bien no tienen relación entre si, todos ocurren en el mismo periodo de tiempo mientras Sam intenta regresar a Dean a la normalidad (contiene muchos spoilers creo yo??) por si no van al corriente con la serie (tomen sus precauciones ) recuerden que estos son mis desvarios es decir lo que MI cabeza loca piensa y cree, sin animo de incomodar a nadie, el segundo capitulo es sobre Castiel , les pido una disculpa si no es lo que esperaban recuerden que escribo WINCEST , sin embargo y esto es en LO PERSONAL lo que considero que le ocurre a Cas con respecto a Dean, creo que cualquier pareja merece respeto pero no olviden que estan leyendo a alguien que ama y escribe WINCEST , asi que... muchas gracias por leer y comentar!!

_Motivos_

 

(Castiel)

 

  
Estoy aqui en el camino.... a tratar de ayudar a Dean , Hannah viene conmigo y trae con ella la determinación de hacerme entrar en razón, de encontrar la manera para regresar mi gracia, para regresar al cielo... _para_ _volver_

  
En otros tiempos no me hubiera atrevido a evitar esa conversación con ella, lo importante, lo que valía, es el cielo, lo que había que hacerse era mantener el orden en este mundo que mi padre _siempre amo_ , el que nos encomendó cuidar, el que nos _obligó_ a vigilar y servir

  
Eso el lo que mas extraño del toque de humanidad que algún día tuve, eso es lo que Dean me enseño hace algún tiempo,la libertad , mi padre nunca nos dio "opciones", siempre nos guió entre lo bueno y lo malo, es por eso que nuestras vidas tenían sentido y es por eso por lo que Dean necesitaba que yo tomara una decisión aun si estuviera en contra de los ángeles, de mi familia

  
No quiero decir que Metatron puede tener la razón pero la tiene al final mi paso por el mundo y todo cuanto hice o deje de hacer tuvo inmiscuido a _Dean Winchester_ y eso es algo de lo que hasta hoy no se como sentirme al principio, supongo que como toda la historia comenzó con el y así mismo debe terminar, porque yo solo era alguien siguiendo ordenes y termine  rebelándome,teniendo lo que ellos llaman _libre_ _albedrío_  , tuve fé en los Winchester, en su compañerismo, en su deseo de salvarse mutuamente , en su constante necesidad de protegerse, cosa que solo había conocido atraves de las largas horas en las que Gabriel solía contarme hasta el mas mínimo detalle del amor que una vez se tuvieron Miguel y Lucifer, al principio los relacioné con el amor que hay entre Sam y Dean pero temprano me di cuenta que nada tienen que ver unos con otros porque ninguno de los dos Winchester  seria capaz de matarse mutuamente bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque para ellos no existe ni cielo, ni infierno , purgatorio, ni universo mismo que sea mas importante que Sam para Dean y Dean para Sam

  
En los días en que viví como humano experimente hasta la mas intrascendente de las necesidades humanas y aquello me hizo pensar lo mucho que se parecen el cielo, el infierno, ángeles, demonios y humanos entre sí ....

  
Hannah me ha mirado como si hubiera perdido la razón, creo que dije eso mas alto de lo que debía, sin embargo creo tener la razón, tanto cielo como infierno tienen estructuras y propósitos, los humanos también, es solo que eligen la _libertad_ , sin embargo cada uno tiene la escencia del otro, en el cielo existe bondad, existen hermanos,existe el amor y la guerra y se por experiencia propia que incluso en el mismo infierno existe la lealtad y se profesa el amor

  
En cuanto a la tierra debo decir que ellos son un poco de todo tanto de lo mejor como de lo peor y tal vez es así como debe ser, tanto el orden como el caos , los humanos tienen un punto de vista distinto y cada quien se dedica a hacer lo que puede,  lo que debe,l _o que quiere_ , conociéndolos un poco definitivamente han realizado cosas extraordinarias... algunas malas, otras buenas ... pero creo que yo he perdido mi derecho para opinar porque a mi se me ordeno conocer a Dean Winchester para bien o para mal

  
Al estar junto a Dean... junto a Sam también se percibe a la humanidad de un modo distinto pero si ellos no se rinden a pesar de todo lo que han enfrentado , creo que al menos les debo lo mismo....para los Winchester no hay peor cosa que el deber, fue el deber lo que hizo que me expulsaran del cielo, que estuviera en igualdad de condiciones con Lucifer... condiciones no  _intenciones_

  
He pensado durante mucho tiempo que fue el _deber_ lo que Dean utilizó para lograr convencerme de que lo que los ángeles estaban haciendo era algo malo y tuve que tomar una decisión, que al final no resulto bien para nadie, otras veces creo que Dean estuvo mintiéndome todo el tiempo porque me hablo de tomar mis propias decisiones, de seguir y hacer lo mejor y resulta que el obedeció a su padre como si fuera el mas leal soldado angelical que hubiera tenido el honor de combatir junto a nosotros, eso a veces es.... creo que la palabra que buscó se llama... manipular y utilizar y alguien una vez me dijo que por eso podía sentirme .... _utilizado_

  
Si bien es cierto que Dean  obedecía a su padre también le llego el momento de tomar una gran decisión, que haría funcionar  todo como estaba planeado.... pero también lo cambiaría por completo , su elección como siempre fue Sam , por el se fue al infierno , por el rechazó a Miguel, por el dejo que el fin del mundo diera inicio.

 

Lo extraño de todo esto es que al final resulta que los actos y las decisiones que tomamos y lo que hacemos se reduce a **personas** , los ángeles mueren para que los ángeles sean libres o para que los ángeles regresen al cielo, los demonios existen para que el poder y la maldad queden en sus manos, Sam vive para que Dean viva y Dean para que Sam no muera y yo para que _Dean Winchester_ y su hermano, mis amigos, mi familia... logre su propósito , porque en el fondo aun cuando ya no tengo mi gracia pero  aún cuando ya no tengo humanidad propiamente dicha, creo que  ángeles, demonios, leviatanes y humanos, todos ellos y nosotros ..... _queremos algo más_

 


End file.
